Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermosensitive recording material on which colored images are formed by heating. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermosensitive recording material capable of forming thereon colored images having a high persistency for a record storage thereof for a long time.
The thermosensitive recording material of the present invention is able to record thereon colored images exhibiting an excellent resistance to fading caused by moisture, heat, oily and fatty substances, and plasticizers, and thus has a superior stability when stored for a long time, and therefore is useful as colored image-recording sheets, sheets for use in facsimiles, word processors, CRT image printers and cash dispensers, as passenger tickets, commuter's passes, labels such as POS labels, cards such as prepaid cards, and as transit passes.